


After the Storm

by Uchaitachi



Category: Dragon Age: Blood Mage no Seisen | Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchaitachi/pseuds/Uchaitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based after the film "Dawn of the Seeker", when Cassandra is made Right Hand of the Divine, and Galyan is made Enchanter.</p>
<p>In this, Galyan and Cassandra admit to things that each of them did not know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

The cool October air felt refreshing as I walked outside after spending a few hours in the training room. I walk slowly, enjoying my free time. Time that I recently have not had after becoming the right hand to the Devine. I sigh to myself. I really need this little break.  
When I arrive at a small fountain, I sigh in relief as I sit on the edge of it. Not a care in the world. All of a sudden, I hear a rustling in the bushes close behind me. Without rising, I grasp my sword hilt that rests at my side. Careful to not make any sudden movements.  
“Don’t worry. It’s just me.”  
I let my hand fall from my sword and rise from my spot, recognizing his voice right away. “Hello Galyan.”  
“Cassandra.” He replies, not stepping any closer. “How are you?”  
“I’m okay.” I reply slowly. “It’s been a while. How are you?”  
“Oh y’know… Being Enchanter is hard work. How’s being the great Hand of the Devine?” He asks, still not moving from his spot.  
“Nothing too challenging so far” I reply. “Did you want something?”  
“Not really. I just wanted to see how you were. As you said, its been a while.” He says with a little smirk.  
For a few seconds it is completely silent. Not knowing what to say I motion for him to come and sit beside me at the fountain. He is reluctant at first, but then quickly strides over on his long legs. As we sit in silence, I notice him twiddling his thumbs. So unlikely for him to do that. Something is up.  
“What is it?” I demand.  
“I…” He pauses. “I don’t know how to exactly tell you to be honest, but it has been eating away at me for all this time.”  
“I’m pretty sure you can tell me. We went through a lot together.” I say, starting to get annoyed.  
He takes a deep breath. “The best way to explain this…” He exhales.  
“OH SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!”  
“Okay! Okay.” He sighs. “Shortly after we met, I started to… Develop feelings for you. At first, I didn’t notice. But as we traveled together I noticed more. By the time I healed your leg in that cave… I knew.” He pauses and looks at his feet. “So there you have it.”  
I stare at him. Completely stunned. “You came all this way just to tell me that?”  
“Yes.”  
I reach behind my neck to itch a scratch that is non-existent. Anything to cover up my reaction.  
“A-anyway, that’s all I wanted to tell you. I better get going. They’re going to wonder where I disappeared to. I’m Enchanter after all.” He gives a shaky laugh and rises from his seat. “Good seeing you Cassandra.”  
Before he gets the chance to walk far I reach out and grab his wrist, using just enough force for him to pause, but he does not turn around. Without letting go of his wrist, I get up and walk behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.  
“I always had a huge grudge against all mages after what happened to my brother…” I say, just barely above a whisper. “At first when I met you, I placed you amongst all the other mages, thinking you were just the same. Evil. But I came to realize you were different. And by the end of our time together, I was able to get past it and realize my feelings for you went beyond friendship.”  
Without taking my arms off him, I walk around him and look into his eyes. Without realizing until its too late, my lips are on his, my arms slung around his neck. After what feels like forever, we break apart. Breathless.  
“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted that to happen.” Galyan says, breathless.  
I smile at him a little, still not letting go of him. I laugh a little.  
“I still need to get back…” He sighs, looking down at me.  
I sigh, resting my head on his broad chest. Nuzzling it. “Make sure to visit me soon.”  
“I will. And I’ll write you every day. I’ll make sure of that.”

\---

As I walk back to my room, I have a big smile on my face. An unusual sight for people to see me. But I don’t care. I am happy.  
A day later, a first letter appears:

My Dearest Cassandra;  
I hope all is well. Enchanter’s job is not getting any easier, still very busy, but I made sure to write, as promised. Sorry to cut it short, but duty calls. An apprentice is going through their harrowing today, and I must attend… I will write tomorrow. Make sure to write back!  
I miss you already. See you soon.  
-Galyan

The following days come and go. And as promised, a letter arrives each and every one of those days.


End file.
